


Because

by Nina36



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because she had walked through the darkness once, for him…trusting his voice, his words, on pure faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

Because she had walked through the darkness once, for him…trusting his voice, his words, on pure faith.

Because she had been a child, with a name like that of fairy tale, bright eyes full of wonder and an even brighter soul. 

Because she had waited for him, part of her, all her life… Because she had gotten under his skin, filling voids he didn’t even know he had, tearing down walls it had taken him a very long time to build. 

Because her dreams had become his, because her skin had been too warm, almost addicting, because she had smiled her brightest smiles, while embracing a life made of dangers and tears, and she had welcomed it. 

Because her words could be cutting…and they weren’t supposed to, no one was supposed to have that power over him. 

Because she had saved him, brought him back, made him smile real smiles, made him dreams of what ifs. 

Because fish fingers and custard and apples meant something that made his hearts ache. 

Because he had opened that door, in that hotel, and he had seen…known what he had to do. 

Because somewhere along the line, as the universe all around them got crazier and crazier, as people, billions of people, lived their lives…her soul, her life had become the most important for him. 

Because somewhere along the line, even as he fought it, with everything he was, he had fallen in love with her. And he had let her go. 

Because it hurt, but it would hurt more…and he knew that. Because seeing her happy, seeing her alive and vibrant had took his breath away..had made him miss her, had made him almost forget who they were, what he was. 

Because once, as she had her eyes closed, trusting him implicitly, what they had, had defied time and space…and he could still feel the warmth of her forehead pressed against his.

She had made him wish, long, desire… She had made him lie, fight and die. She had made him feel alive. And he had let her go…he would always let her go.  
To save her.


End file.
